Propiedad de Neji Hyuuga
by Kimbery Ann
Summary: ¡TRADUCCION! Ten-Ten tiene que aprender a ser cuidadosa con los regalos de Neji. NejiTen, obviamente.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic pertenece a **lovelysakura99** yo sólo soy quien ha decidido traducirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado

_Propiedad de Neji _

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ten-Ten cuando su novio Neji vino a su puerta con un regalo en sus manos.

- Porque cuando lo vi en la tienda, pensé que podría ser un buen regalo...

Ten-Ten no entendió el sentido, pero igual lo dejó en su pequeño apartamento y tomó el paquete.

Comenzó a abrirlo cuando estaban sentados en el sofá, en el living. Ella empezó a sonreír cuando vio una preciosa remera negra escrita con la palabra 'Ten-Ten' en rosa con algunos kunai alrededor del nombre.

- ¡Neji! Es tan hermosa, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- Vi una pequeña tienda donde personalizaban ropa. Pensé que podría gustarte.

- ¡Me encanta! Gracias.- la castaña kunoichi besó dulcemente a su novio -. ¡Voy a probármela! - con eso, Ten-Ten fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después, volvió con su remera puesta, sonriendo.

- ¡Me sienta bien! En verdad me encanta. ¡Gracias Neji! - lo abrazó mientras Neji sonreía, mirando en el espejo el reflejo de la remera de Ten-Ten.

- _Parece que no vio la espalada_.- pensó Neji, porque en la espalda de la remera podías leer claramente: ''La propiedad de Hyuuga Neji. ¡Aléjense!''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Propiedad de Neji **_

Neji y Ten-Ten estaban caminando en las calles de Konoha. Ten-Ten vestía orgullosamente su nueva camiseta.

- Neji, la gente me mira raro...- dijo Ten-Ten mirando alrededor -. ¿Me veo rara con tu remera?

- Hn. Que te sean igual los demás.- respondió Neji, viendo las miradas decepcionadas de los _fan-boys_ de Ten-Ten -. _¡Ahora ven que Ten-Ten es mía! _- pensó Neji, sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo, la castaña kunoichi dejó a su novio para ir a ver a sus amigas. Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro-juntas en la casa de Sakura. Cuando ella llegó, empezaron a hablar de chicos y eso, ninguna de ellas observó el mensaje especial de la remera de Ten-Ten hasta que Hinata se puso de pie y se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba detrás de Ten-Ten y comenzó a reír.

- Hinata, ¿Por qué te estás riendo así? - preguntó Ino.

- ¡Vengan a ver esto! - dijo la heredera Hyuuga, riéndose todavía.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! - dijo Sakura, riéndose.

- Ten-Ten, ¿sabías que tiene un...mensaje especial en tu espalda? - preguntó Ino.

- ¿Qué? No...¿Que dice? - preguntó Ten-Ten

- Está escrito: _Propiedad de Hyuuga Neji. ¡ALÉJENSE!_ - dijo Sakura.

- Sabía que Neji-nii-san era posesivo, ¡pero nunca pensé que podría serlo tanto! - exclamó Hinata.

- ¿Están bromeando? - dijo Ten-Ten, shockeada.

- No, ¡anda a ver! - dijo Sakura.

Ten-Ten fue al baño para quitarse su camiseta y vio que sus amigas estaban en lo correcto. Después, ella entendió porque la gente la miraba extraño.

- ¡¡¡NEJI!!! ¡¡ESTÁS MAS QUE MUERTO!! - gritó Ten-Ten.

Neji estaba en su cuarto, meditando cuando alguien golpeó fuertemente a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo molesto el prodigio.

Ten-Ten abrió la puerta. Gritando: - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Debes de haber visto la espalda...- dijo Neji.

- ¡Si! ¡Desde cuando soy tu 'propiedad' Neji?

- Desde que sales conmigo. Eres mía y de nadie mas.

- ¡Se eso! Pero Neji, ¡por favor! ¡Eso fue demasiado! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- Quería que todos supieran que eres mía. Especialmente esos chicos que se quedaban mirándote.

- ¡Pero hay otras maneras de mostrarlo!

- Ok... Cásate conmigo.- Ten-Ten estaba ahora realmente shockeada.

- ¿Que?

- Me escuchaste. Cásate conmigo. Con esto tendrás el anillo que muestra que eres mía.

- ¡Pero no puedes pedirme que me case contigo así! ¡Solo tenemos 17!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Somos muy jóvenes!

- Hiashi-sama quiere que me case a los 18. Te lo pregunto ahora y nos casamos cuando los 2 tengamos 18. ¿Si o no?

- ¡Es una locura!

- ¿Si o no?

- Si...- Neji sonrió, una suave sonrisa y besó a Ten-Ten.

- Mañana vamos a comprar el anillo de compromiso y con esto todos sabrán que eres mía.

- Neji, eres realmente posesivo.- lo besó -. Pero yo te amo así.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
